Charmed One Thing After Another
by jslurpie19
Summary: Piper wants to finally move out of the manor into her own home with Leo before the baby is born in secrect, but it comes with some consequences.


Charmed "Waterfront Property"  
  
[Scene- In a Cave]  
  
Man2 is pacing around the room  
  
Man1 enters  
  
Man1: I did it! I did it!  
  
Man1 and Man2 jump around  
  
Man2: Finally we'll get out of this hole.  
  
Man1: If we kill the Charmed Ones, Reliqea said he will grant us our freedom!  
  
Man2: How are we going to kill the Charmed ones?!  
  
Man1: By luring them right into our trap.  
  
[Scene- Manor. Present Day]  
  
  
  
Piper is inside the kitchen looking at classifieds in the Paper  
  
Paige walks in  
  
Paige: What are you doing?  
  
Piper looks up from her paper, while a transparent Man 2 changes a ad in the paper  
  
Piper: Me?  
  
Paige looks around the room  
  
Paige: Yeah you.  
  
Paige goes in the fridge while Piper goes to another page in the paper  
  
Piper: I'm just looking at some houses.  
  
Paige closes the fridge with juice in hand  
  
Paige: You're what?!  
  
Piper: I'm just looking, it doesn't mean I'll actually move.  
  
Paige pours her orange juice into a glass  
  
Paige: Does Leo know about this?  
  
Leo orbs in  
  
Leo: Know about what?  
  
Leo looks at Piper and Paige  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Piper: Nothing. Uh, I'm going to the club for inventory. I won't be back til late.  
  
Piper grabs the paper, purse, and her keys and head to the door  
  
Leo: I'll orb you.  
  
Leo offers as he walks up from behind  
  
Piper turns around before she heads out of the door  
  
Piper: No, it's okay. I don't want to bother you orbing me back.  
  
Leo: It's okay, I don't mind.  
  
Piper: Bye Leo.  
  
Piper kisses him and heads for the door  
  
Leo walks back into the kitcher  
  
Leo: What do you know?  
  
Paige: Ask your wife buddy.  
  
Then Paige orbs out with her orange juice  
  
[Scene- Phoebe's office]  
  
Phoebe is alone iside her office eating some celery while typing to one of her troubled fans  
  
Cole shimmers in  
  
Cole: Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe jumps up in surprise  
  
Phoebe: Cole, what are you doing here?!  
  
Cole sits down in a seat in front of her desk  
  
Cole: I just came to say hi.  
  
Phoebe rolls her eyes  
  
Phoebe: Cole you are really starting to piss me off.  
  
Phoebe rubs her head and looks back up at him  
  
Cole: I need your help.  
  
Cole then looks straight into Phoebe's eyes serious  
  
Phoebe: Why do you need my help? The whole thing with you being impossible to vanquish kinda tips everything in your favor.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, I'm serious. A new Source is rising and I-  
  
Phoebe interrupts him  
  
Phoebe:- want to beat him to the job, and become the Source of all evil again, right?  
  
Cole slams his hands against the table  
  
Cole: Phoebe, he's as powerful as I am even without his full powers of the Source. If he reigns, he'll be damn near impossible for even me to vanquish.  
  
Cole looks at Phoebe with her pleading eyes  
  
Phoebe looks out of the window and back at Cole  
  
Phoebe: What's your plan?  
  
[Scene- P3]  
  
Piper arrives at the club  
  
She looks around to see if Leo was following her as she heads toward the phone and dails  
  
Piper: Paige, tell Leo I'm going to be here longer than expected.  
  
Pause  
  
Piper: Okay......Bye.  
  
Piper hangs up the phone and starts to leave  
  
She then turns around and picks up the phone  
  
Piper: Paige, can I ask you for a favor?  
  
[Scene- House on Coast]  
  
Piper and Paige step out of the car and walk towards a house  
  
Paige: Not exactly my first pick, but you said Leo was a handyman. Hope he lives up to his name.  
  
Piper: Thanks Paige for coming out here with me, I could'nt tell Leo about me thinking moving out.  
  
Paige and Piper walk up the step  
  
Paige: But why are you moving out? I mean you got me to stay at the manor, and as soon as I get settled you want to move.  
  
Piper: Paige, I don't want to live with my sisters for the rest of my life. It's pathetic.  
  
Paige: Yeah, I know but we have a exuse, we're the Charmed Ones, remember?  
  
Piper: I'm tired of using that as an excuse! Phoebe left the manor.  
  
Piper looks into the window on the side of the house as she rings the doorbell  
  
Paige: Yeah, but where does she live now?  
  
Piper: That's only because her apartment had too many memories of Cole.  
  
Piper rings the doorbell again  
  
Paige: You and I both know that the power of three is stronger when we're together. At the manor.  
  
Unknowingly a man opened the door in the middle of their conversation  
  
Man: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Piper and Paige look at the man surprised  
  
Piper: Is this house for sale?  
  
Man: Is the the only damn house on this street? Come in.  
  
Paige and Piper glance at the man then they follow him in  
  
As they walk in a transparent form of one of the demons follow.  
  
[Scene- Man's Kitchen]  
  
As they follow the man, Piper and Paige look around at the disgusting state of the house  
  
Man: You can sit down.  
  
The man walks over to get some coffee  
  
Piper and Paige sit down and wait patiently until the man also sits down slurping loudly  
  
Piper: I have a few questions to ask you-  
  
Man: You're asking me questions?  
  
Piper taps her pen on the table and mouths to Paige  
  
Piper:(mouthing) Are you hearing this?!  
  
Piper then turns back to the man  
  
Piper: I was wondering about the piper problem-  
  
Man: They're all over the house and a bitch to fix.  
  
Piper: Okay, well thank you for your time-  
  
Piper starts to rise but the man grabs her arm violently  
  
Man: Don't you want to see the rest of the house?  
  
The man's face changes demonic as the transparent man comes through the wall and becomes whole  
  
Piper tries to freeze the man but it fails  
  
Paige then orbs the man's coffee to his face  
  
The man lets go of Piper's arm as he screams in pain  
  
Paige and Piper then run heading for the door but then the uninjured demon shimmers infront of them  
  
Piper punches him in the face as they run past him  
  
[Scene- Outside of Man's House]  
  
They run toward the car as the demons shuffle trying to stop them  
  
Piper hits the car in reverse and speeds down the road  
  
One of the demons emerge and uses their powers to lift the water hundreds of feets in the air trapping them in  
  
[Scene- Manor]  
  
Cole and Phoebe walk inside the house  
  
Phoebe starts to head up the stairs  
  
Cole: Been a while since I've been around here.  
  
Phoebe then turns around and glares at him  
  
Phone rings  
  
Phoebe walks right past him and a phone into the kitchen  
  
Cole: There's a phone-  
  
Cole gestures toward the Phone but Phoebe ignores him and picks up the cordless  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Cole sneaks around the corner to listen  
  
Phoebe: Oh, hi baby.  
  
Pause  
  
Phoebe: Sorry, but I can't come tonight.  
  
Pause  
  
Phoebe: I'm swamped with more dear Phoebe letters.  
  
Pause  
  
Phoebe: I know honey, I was looking forward to tonight too.  
  
Pause  
  
Phoebe: I love you.  
  
Pause, Phoebe laughs  
  
Phoebe: Bye.  
  
Now Cole walks out from around the corner as he watches Phoebe put down the phone  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Cole: Who was that?  
  
Phoebe: None of your business.  
  
Phoebe walks upstairs to change  
  
[Scene- Later at the manor]  
  
Phoebe walks down the stairs  
  
Phoebe: Ready to kick some ass?  
  
Cole nods in agreement and follows her  
  
Before they can head out of the door Leo shimmers in front of them  
  
Leo: Have you seen Piper?  
  
Phoebe: No, I haven't seen her since just morning. Paige either.  
  
Leo looks at Phoebe with grim and concern all over his face  
  
Leo: I can't sense them.  
  
Phoebe: Well, we'll help you find them.  
  
Phoebe then starts to walk out of the door with Leo  
  
Cole: Aren't we supposed to vanquish me- I mean- the Source-to-be?  
  
Phoebe: Cole this is more important.  
  
Cole: Killing the Source is more important.  
  
Phoebe:My only sisters that I have left are more important than all the evil in this whole damn universe. You can tag along if you want but I'm going to find my sisters.  
  
Phoebe and Leo then walks out of the door  
  
Cole exhales and follows  
  
[Scene- P3]  
  
They arrive searching for Paige and Piper  
  
Everyone: Piper! Paige! Paige, Piper!  
  
Leo and Phoebe look around in the back rooms  
  
Cole then looks on the countertop eying the newspaper  
  
[Scene-Backroom]  
  
Phoebe is looking around the room and Cole sneaks in behind her  
  
Phoebe runs into him and screams turning around  
  
Phoebe: Cole, what the fu-  
  
Cole: I might know where your sisters are.  
  
Cole then hands her the paper with a red pen circling one address  
  
[Scene- Outside of Man's house]  
  
Phoebe stops her car in front of a bubble of water  
  
Leo: You think they're in there?  
  
Phoebe: I wouldn't put it past them.  
  
[Scene- Inside the bubble]  
  
Paige and Piper try to swim to the top of the bubble  
  
Seeing it useless they try to orb out but no luck  
  
Paige then eyes the house that has a different type of of bubble circling the house and grabs Piper hands and orbs  
  
[Scene- Inside the house]  
  
Man2: I really don't see the point in this.  
  
Man1: We want to drown them, not kill them. The best defense is offense.  
  
Man2: What? Look Kalem, this is pointless. Their powers are useless against us.  
  
Paige: For now.  
  
They turn around at the sound of Paige's voice  
  
They throw energy balls but they deflect off Piper and Paige uses her powers to turn the energy balls against him slamming him into the wall  
  
Dripping wet, Cole, Phoebe, and Leo arrive in the house  
  
Phoebe drop kicks the standing demons and Cole finishes them off  
  
Phoebe: We didn't need your help.  
  
Cole: Yes you do. I guess it's time for me to go.  
  
Cole shimmers out  
  
Leo: Piper, Paige what are you doing here, you could've been killed.  
  
Leo goes over to Piper  
  
Piper: I was looking for us a house.  
  
Phoebe: What, why?  
  
Phoebe looks at Piper then Paige.  
  
Paige: Don't look at me, she dragged me here.  
  
Piper starts to play with Leo's shirt  
  
Piper: Well, I thought we could raise a family. Away from the manor, by ourselves.  
  
Phoebe: This dump?!  
  
Paige elbows Phoebe  
  
Piper: Trust me, it looked better reading it.  
  
Leo: Piper, you know that I would love raising a family on our own, but-  
  
Piper: It's just not possible.  
  
Phoebe walks over to her  
  
Phoebe: Honey, he didn't say that. He just said it's just not a good time right now.  
  
Piper: I guess you're right.  
  
They all come together and hug  
  
[Scene- Underworld]  
  
Cole in a cloak sweatinf takes his hands off the Grimwar  
  
Demon: Second times a charm, huh Balthezor?  
  
The demon smirks at Cole  
  
Cole then uses his powers and vanquishes him  
  
Cole: Balthezor doesn't exist.  
  
Cole then shimmers out.  
  
[Scene- Manor]  
  
They arrive in the house putting their keys down on the hallway table  
  
Piper: Glad I'm home and not in a bubble of water.  
  
Cole then shimmers in  
  
Phoebe: Cole, what do you want now?  
  
Cole: I warned you.  
  
Cole then throws a big energy ball zooming toward them all 


End file.
